THANOS my Nobody
by Maximus Ultra
Summary: Ever since Xehanort's Downfall, Organization 13 still continues to exist. However a new dropout from the Organization has gained trust of Sora, Kairi, and all of Sora's allies and two new people have arrived. A hacker and a Trustworthy companion. Can this New birth of a group Be able to end Organization 13 once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

THANOS my Nobody.

Chapter 1: A full hearted Nobody.

Not much is known about me. More likely is the fact that I myself have joined a group that i later dropped out of.  
>It was not much of an Organization. It was for me to know how it feels like to not have emotions. However I still had a he-<br>art whence joined this organization. You may know them as Organization 13, A group of what i call "no hearts" well don't know how to describe them actually. Right when I joined I was just of misfit. I wouldn't talk during a meeting, I wouldn't eat the food that they ate, I mean really what kind of f***in' chips are they eating. And they sometimes don't do much. Im even wanting to destroy this one kid's instrument. He always lazes around the place. I felt like this organization was a piece of crap. In my opinion, I think that what im trying to say is that not much can be done in this wretched organization. Sure they can't do Sh*t without Roxas.  
>I told them my name when i joined. My name is THANOS. The organization had a name for me too. They called me The Six.<p>

Chapter 2: Birth of a new ally.

Ever since Xehanort's downfall, Organization 13 continued to exist. Two boys have been mistaken by the Organization as their own.  
>These two boys were one of a kind. They had great intelligence far beyond what the Organization could know. Lou The hacker. He is skilled in hacking into personal data of the Organization, he would have intel on when the Organization will strike, when they will form a new plan, and how long they have been a member. Gregory The Trustworthy. He can handle anything that would be from strikes from a keyblade to even falling off a high building and survive a fall. He has an ability to gain trust to anyone so quickly. Anyway, lets get on and see what they"re up to.<br>"Hey Lou, is there any other strange activity going one with Organization 13?" he said, "No its pretty much quiet, no updates recently." There was a Knock on the door and Greg seemed to sense a nice heart beyond that door. He quickly hurled himself off his office chair and ran up to the door. He couldn't believe his own eyes. It was Sora.


	2. chapter 2

THANOS my Nobody.

Chapter 1: A full hearted Nobody.

Not much is known about me. More likely is the fact that I myself have joined a group that i later dropped out of.  
>It was not much of an Organization. It was for me to know how it feels like to not have emotions. However I still had a he-<br>art whence joined this organization. You may know them as Organization 13, A group of what i call "no hearts" well don't know how to describe them actually. Right when I joined I was just of misfit. I wouldn't talk during a meeting, I wouldn't eat the food that they ate, I mean really what kind of f***in' chips are they eating. And they sometimes don't do much. Im even wanting to destroy this one kid's instrument. He always lazes around the place. I felt like this organization was a piece of crap. In my opinion, I think that what im trying to say is that not much can be done in this wretched organization. Sure they can't do Sh*t without Roxas.  
>I told them my name when i joined. My name is THANOS. The organization had a name for me too. They called me The Six.<p>

Chapter 2: Birth of a new ally.

Ever since Xehanort's downfall, Organization 13 continued to exist. Two boys have been mistaken by the Organization as their own.  
>These two boys were one of a kind. They had great intelligence far beyond what the Organization could know. Lou The hacker. He is skilled in hacking into personal data of the Organization, he would have intel on when the Organization will strike, when they will form a new plan, and how long they have been a member. Gregory The Trustworthy. He can handle anything that would be from strikes from a keyblade to even falling off a high building and survive a fall. He has an ability to gain trust to anyone so quickly. Anyway, lets get on and see what they"re up to.<br>"Hey Lou, is there any other strange activity going one with Organization 13?" he said, "No its pretty much quiet, no updates recently." There was a Knock on the door and Greg seemed to sense a nice heart beyond that door. He quickly hurled himself off his office chair and ran up to the door. He couldn't believe his own eyes. It was Sora.


End file.
